Count on me
by loganschmidt
Summary: Ciara's parents are getting a divorce, this makes Ciara go over the edge. Kendall finds her in tears and helps her calm down. He sings to her Count on me by Bruno Mars. They become friends and Kendall makes sure that she can always count on him.


_**Count on me- Ciara/Kendall one-shot.**_

Ciara's POV

Here I am, in my dressing room, in tears after hearing that my parents are getting a divorce. I just got off the phone with them like an hour ago.

_**Phone Conversation**_

_**Mum: Honey we have something we need to tell you**_

_**Me: What is it mum?**_

_**Dad and Mum: We're getting a divorce**_

_**I was silent, lost for words. I was like this for like 5 minutes…silent no words.**_

_**Mum: Ciara? You there honey?**_

_**I blinked the tears that threatened to fall away, the phone slipped from my hands and I could hear mum and dad yelling through the phone. I fell to the ground onto my knees and cried into my hands. **_

_**I don't need this right now; I'm in the middle of shooting Season 2 of Big Time Rush. I have a lot of things on my mind; I didn't want to add this to the list. I looked up at my phone, parents still yelling, I reached my hand out and hung up. **_

_**End Phone Conversation**_

I'm still sniffling here and there, tears falling. Sitting on the couch, legs pulled up and my arms wrapped around myself, I stare out the window. As I watch the droplets of rain race down the window I trail my finger along one of them down to the window seal.

I get off the couch and walk to my vanity table, I look at the family picture of my mum, dad, brother and I all at six-flags, we were happy, and I wonder what happened. I carefully took the photo off the mirror than ripped it in half and threw it on the ground. I scream at the top of my lungs and fell to the floor crying, screaming _why! Why me! _I got up and threw my chair across the room; I knocked the vanity over, the mirror smashing into pieces onto the floor. I stood there breathing heavy, panting, tears glistening as they run down my face. I look up as someone gasps from the door way.

Kendall's POV

I'm on the set shooting BTR when I hear these noises, like things being thrown and then the impact sound of it hitting something. I looked around but couldn't see anything, so when the director yelled "CUT!" I walked off the set and through hallways listening to where the sounds are coming from.

I got the guys to help me look for where the noise is coming from, Logan looks down one hall, James another and Carlos another. I walked down the one with our dressing rooms, I walked passed mine, passed James', Carlos', Logan's when I got to Ciara's the noise was louder, I think this is where it's coming from, I knock on the door. No answer. I turn the door handle and it's unlocked I walk in and gasp, the room is a mess, she turns and looks at me.

Tears down her face and red eyes, she start's crying and I'm instantly at her side, avoiding the glass and belonging over the place. I guided her to the couch, she sat down and I sat beside her. I engulfed her into an embrace.

I rubbed her back and whispered "What's wrong Ciri?" (My nickname for her) She sobs and clutches my shirt in her hand, her tears soaking that area.

I rub her arm, when she let go of my shirt and pulled away, she looked at me. I searched her eyes for an answer, but from the look in her eyes, she's broken. Like something has happened.

She wipes her face and breathes in and out for a bit, trying to get her breathing normal again. "I got a call from my parent's today" Her voice cracked, she closed her eyes tightly pushing the tears back.

I'm confused, isn't getting a call from your parent's good. "What happened exactly?" I asked

Her eyes opened and she looked at me "They're getting a divorce" She sniffled.  
_Oh, that's why she's crying. _

"I'm so sorry Ciri" I hugged her again, wiping her tears away. We don't usually hang or anything, but I was hoping to change that. I want to be her friend; she doesn't have any on set as far as I know.

"Thanks Kendall" She says, wiping her face.

"Anything for a friend" I say, smiling at her. She smiles back

"You want to be my friend?" She asks me. I nod, yes. She smiled even more and hugged me.  
I hugged her back laughing. I started singing 'Count on you' by Bruno mars.

'_You can count on me like 1 2 3, I'll be there, and I know when I need it I can count on you like 432 you'll be there 'cause that what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah oooooooh oooooooh yeah yeah'_

We sat there for a while, just hugging. Then the guys come in through the door, they look at us and smile. Carlos of course captures the moment by snapping a pic and posting it on Instagram.

We all smile and leave her dressing room, we all go out for lunch and chat about things from home and on set. Ciara quickly became friends with almost all the cast and crew and she made it through her situation of her parents divorcing. Cause like I told her she can always

_Count on me.  
_The End.

Okay, this is done. As requested by Dalma22, she asked me for a Ciara and Kendall one-shot. I accepted her request and  
came up with this little sweet Ciara/Kendall friendship one-shot. Sorry it took so long Dalma22, but it's up now and I hope you like it. Make sure to leave a review, check out my other stories. All reviews, follows and favourites are highly appreciated. Thanks again. Bye

~LoganSchmidt xx


End file.
